My Heart
by Twilight-Princesses
Summary: Leah is a typical city party girl.She loves her partying,her booze,her friends and her secret.What happens when her dad decides that the city isn't good for her and moves the whole family back to his hometown Forks? An then meets our fave wolf ? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Please Review - Any critisism or ideas are really really appreciated !!!

Oops forgot to add this earlier : The Outfit shes wearing : .com/cgi/set?id=13137248

Had quite a few hits so were really excited about that but no reviews so far :( PLEASE PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK !!!

I really really hate flying. Finally the plane touched down on the ground and I breathed a sigh of relief. You would think the amount of flying I do I would ... enjoy it? Well not really but really, I shouldn't be terrified, especially after ... However I was and today was no exception. I got out of the comfy seat (we were travelling first class of course) and grabbed the bag that my dad had got down for me. Even in heels I was still short.

"Thanks dad "I mumbled with a scowl on my face, this was all so unfair.

"No problem princess "he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. He seemed oblivious to my, very obvious, annoyance at having to move across the world to a tiny town I hadn't been to since I was ... six? Since then I had definitely changed. I used to wear cute little pink dresses (hence my princess nickname – I was a typical Barbie and Britney girl until I realised what I retard that made Me. thank you very much puberty for that one). I also used to wear my hair in little ponytails with ribbon. That had definitely changed. I had just got all the red dye out the day before we left but had left my layers in. Now it was its usual light brown colour. I pumped up the top layer with my hands and then took a deep breath walking down the plane out of the door and straight into the cold, damp air. I shivered violently.

Green. That's what I saw first and this wasn't even the place yet we still had to drive for umm...a while.

"Woopie! " I whispered sarcastically.

"Awww come on princess you used to love forks! And it's got a beach as well – you know how much you love the beach" my dad was very excited. I'd never seen him this happy really. Well I had but like happy not ... high. He looked like I did after my third pack of haribo bears. I guess his hometown meant a lot to him. I couldn't be bitchy when my dad was trying this hard. His stupid smile and laugh was too damn infectious and I found myself chuckling as I followed him across to the car.

I whistled as looked at the car.

"What you're in the FBI now? " I asked as my dad put on his shades. At this I pulled a face. Suit check. Shades check. Black SUV check. What next?

To this question my dad made a gun with his hands and started to shoot me. To this I stuck my tongue out and then collapsed dramatically onto the – damp – concrete.

"Eww "I moaned as my mother pulled me up.

"Please stop acting like children!! "Although she was laughing along with us so I knew she was only joking. I dusted off my jeans and picked up my black and white weekend bag.

The rest of the luggage was already there. Most of it had been shipped over weeks ago with only the major stuff staying behind. I'd been living out of my limited suitcase worth of clothes that were safely in the boot of my dad's new shiny black SUV – with tinted windows of course. Although why we would need them I'm not sure I mean the weather here was worse than England. And seriously that's saying something.

I could see the grey clouds start to move over me and I grimaced. I didn't hate rain so much as I hated being out in it. The whole rainstorm at night while tucked up nice and cosy is a nice comforting feeling. Standing in the rain in a car park in peep toe heels. Not so much.

Inside the car was black leather. What was my dad dead now or something? His black suit and tie blended into the interior – his crisp white shirt and paling tan the only thing that stood out. My mother however dressed in a colourful flowery dress and dazzling smile stood out perfectly.I could appreciate this now more than ever. My mother is the mould for all the other trophy wives. She used to be a big movie star but had given up acting to become a mother. I never really understood why. She was an amazing actress and you could tell she enjoyed it. I never got the reason for such a big sacrifice but she always said that I and dad were all she ever needed. The acting was just something to do until I finally came along.

Her brown hair framed her fair in delicate curls and her perfectly applied makeup made her glow even in the dull light of Port Angeles. We had got the flight from London to Seattle. Then another onto Port Angeles. After that we had to drive to the house in Forks. My dad pulled the car out of the car park and we started the hour (at least) journey. I dug out my iPod from my bag and put in the ear buds.

Ladyhawke – Magic came on and I rested my head against the cold window as the rain started to fall and the scenery sped past.

'Coz your over the Atlantic baby,  
And you`re taking me for granted baby '

At this I smiled. I was over the Atlantic but I wasn't going to take it for granted. Sure it may not be the party girl lifestyle I was used to. But I was going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhhh "I moaned as my eyes started to flutter. Oh no, I must have fallen asleep on the way. I stretched and checked the clock on the dashboard.

"Uh "I moaned again. I'd been asleep nearly two hours. Lovely I'd be awake all night now.

wed reached the sign that said 'welcome to forks '. This was a new start. Dad was right now that I was here I remember how much I loved this place. The city had just got to me and made my first impressions cloudy. Or maybe that was the sleep.

"Haha, were back! "My dad chuckled.

"Were back! "My mother smiled taking his hand.

Aww sweet. My parents were odd I always thought. I mean I loved them and everything but they weren't what, when you first looked at them you expected. My dad ran a huge multi million pound – dollar! , dollar I need to get used to that. Anyway multimillion DOLLAR company doing.... stuff that made dad rich. I never really listened when he talked business to be honest I never cared for numbers and maths. I was more a music and gigs, partying and fashion girl. My dad liked sports, money, working, my mum... we were different people entirely. And yet we managed to get on so well. Like him and mum. They were always so busy and yet they were nearly always together. So loved up... how they found the time between meetings and events, I'll never know.

The trees and more trees and oh look some more trees, passed by the SUV like blurs. At least I would have plenty of snacks ready just in case. It was a Friday evening and I could see a group of teens starting to collect outside a building that looked like a little restaurant or something. This made me sigh and snap back to reality. There were no clubs, no bars, no cinemas, no ... anything from what I could see and I doubt that these kids are throwing parties every night. What do these people do for fun? Thank god I had sent my laptop and books on ahead or I may die of boredom in this place. Sometimes being immortal was a curse. Well we'll get to that later but let's just say being awake most of the time...you get a little bored sometimes.

It was starting to get dark outside as the sun went down and the thick clouds covered the sky. I guess this place rains a lot. I couldn't really remember that much from when I was little. I kind of had a bad memory and well I was small so I guess I wasn't exactly taking notes on the climate. I do remember the trees (kind of hard to remember when this place is about 98% vegetation, 2% buildings and people). I remember the house – sort of. The forest that we backed straight on to. No fence or anything just house grass oh look forest! I got lost there when I was little. My dad got everyone out looking for me like the stupid over reactive parent he is. I swear he'd get me bodyguards if he trusted me not to make them carry my shopping bags and stuff.

I remember someone called Belle or Bella or something. Her dad was the chief of police of something and had been the one to find me. Apparently she was around my age and my mum tried to get us to be friends but then she went home after summer and so did we and we never talked again. I mean it's not like I had MSN at 6.

I remember the guys from La Push. I remember the beach.

Then nothing much else. I had come here in the summer so mum and dad didn't really do much. My dad was on the phone a lot and my mum played with me. I didn't go to school here because they always got let off before I got there and went back the week after we left.

By this time we had reached the house. I smiled as memories flooded into my head at the sight of it. Nothing really special just me walking round the house. Lemonade on the lawn. Sitting on the porch watching the rain clouds. Speaking of rain it seemed to have stopped sometime during my little nostalgia rant but the air was still damp as I climbed out of the car.

My heels clicked on the tar and the wind whipped at my hair. The house was how I remembered it except it had been repainted. The colours still the same but no longer cracked or fading. The brown body of the house blended to the tree trunks and the fresh white windows popped out. Some of the roof tiles were a bit cracked on one side and a giant tree loomed over them. I guess the rain and wind create storms. Now that I didn't like, rain I can handle, but thunder and lightning just creep me out. With reason to be honest.

Mum must have seen my grimace as I stared at the roof still lost in my storm thoughts.

"You don't like it honey? "She asked me quietly and patted my arm.

"Hmm, what no umm I was just daydreaming again I guess "I laughed and she joined me.

" well get you stuff in the house so you can get set up I'm sure you're tired after that long flight and drive" playing with my fringe and speaking in a motherly tone.

"I have one bag mum and I'm actually not that tired the excitements kicked it and adrenaline hates sleep. I might go check the place out or something – get my bearings "with this she looked worried. See what I mean about my parents overreacting.

"I don't know honey it's getting dark and – "

"I'm not 5 this time mum and like I'm gonna go into the forest in these heels "I flicked my knee up and put on a duh look.

She made a silent chuckle and grabbed the bag from the backseat. With a kiss on my forehead she sent me off.

"Wait hang on "I ran after her, took the bag from her perfectly manicured hands and crouched down onto the driveway. I grabbed my purse, phone and iPod.

"Here you go " I handed her back the bag, smiled and stalked off into the street.

"Be careful!! " I heard her call behind me.

Plugging my iPod in and flicking through the long list of songs I suddenly felt stupid for only wearing a waistcoat over my thin vest top. I shivered and stuck with Arctic Monkeys. Can't beat Yorkshire Indie right. 'Bet you look good on the dancefloor 'reached my ears and I smiled to myself as I remembered when me and my friend got up onto the tables at her birthday and went crazy to this song. We really shouldn't have had that much cake. We were 13 and there was also sherbet. We were crazy kids who liked sugar whats wrong with that?

Next was 'When the sun goes down 'and then I realised how dark and how lost I was. I hadn't been paying attention to the direction and had walked for what 5 minutes. There were a few houses around but none that I recognised from the drive in. Had I turned a corner? I took a deep sniff but the rain and the fact that we hadn't been here long enough meant I couldn't find the scent.

I started to panic as another cold gust of wind beat against me. I looked around frantically and then groaned and grabbed at my hair. I'm so stupid. Then it started to rain a bit.

"Don't you dare "I shouted pointing at the sky? I swear if these clouds start to rain on me then.... I will stand here doing nothing except getting wet. Shoot. God hates me. Great. These heels are Prada suede. Yep, God definitely hates me. I took the buds out of my ear and the silence surrounded me making it even lonelier.

I sat down on the damp pavement and took a deep breath. This was too bizarre, too like...that night.

"Oh my – I really am stupid" I slapped my head and reached into my back pocket. Where I found nothing. Where the hell is my phone??? Oh god I must have left it on the drive or something. It probably fell out of my pocket when I grabbed my iPod. I put my head in my hands and nearly started to cry.

"Are you ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3333333 !!!

sorry got a little over excited but ive had over 100 hits and a few reviews so i am really happy !!!

thank you for reading and reviewing !!!!!

hope you enjoy this chapter but just to warn you it's really really short because i wanted the whole ' cliffhanger / dramatic effect ' thing at the end while still having pauls point of view - in the next chapter you will find out what happens so please stick with me !!!

Please Review - Any critisism or ideas are really really appreciated !!!

Still wearing this : .com/cgi/set?id=13137248 ( dont know why but it wont let me put polyvore at the beginning so type in www dot polyvore and that then add that onto the end )

P POV

I was running my patrol on the edge of the forest. It had started to rain slightly and the wind was still blowing harder as the night crept in. I came up to the Forks Border and sat down for a minute. I had been running for hours and my patrol was nearly over anyway. I could hear faint music outside of the trees and a frantic heartbeat.

"Don't you dare " a girls voice shouted. At this I got up and started to move closer to the break in the I got there I peered out onto the street and saw a girl sat on the pavement. She was quite short from what I could see and wearing heels and a sleeveless top. She was definitely new around here – even I could feel the cold. She took a deep breath and I suddenly felt drawn in like I needed to get closer.i could hardly just walk across the road in my wolf form id probably scare her to death so I ran back into the trees and phased back. Pulling on my jeans and top I wondered what was going on. Why did I feel drawn to this girl ?

"Oh my – I really am stupid" I heard her whisper and then she sighed again. As I came out of the trees she was sat on the pavement her legs to the side of her with her elbows propping up the hands that covered her face. Her breathing sounded like she was trying not to cry. What was wrong with her?

"Are you ok?" I asked her. I felt ... concerned for her. This girl id never met before.

She took in a deep breath and quickly wiped her eyes before looking up at me.

Oh no ... you have got to be kidding me.

duh duh dduuuuhhhhh !! what do you think ?? please review i love hearing your thoughts and if you have any questions please ask them so we can answer for you !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Shit! I probably look a state right now but hopefully this meant I could get home. I quickly wiped my eyes (thank you to the inventor of waterproof make up ), took a deep breath and looked up.

There stood a guy – I say guy, he was about a million feet tall. And did I mention he was amazingly gorgeous? I suddenly remembered I was staring at him and quickly averted my gaze to the floor.

"Ummm. yeah I'm uh f-fine" I was stumbling over my words like crazy, a combination of getting lost, freaking out and meeting a very very fit lad .

I looked up through my eyelashes and saw he was still staring at me, a look of anger and... Something else in his eyes...something that kinda looked like love. Okkkaaaayyyyy.

I pushed myself off the ground and wiped my jeans down. He still didn't move but his eyes traced all my movements. He seemed kind of distracted like I wasn't really there even though he was staring right at me.

"Are YOU ok?" I repeated his words. With this he seemed to snap out of it and met my eyes.

"Yeah, perfect" an almost half smile graced his perfect face and wooooaaahhh!!!!..... Did I just say "perfect face "? Wait be kind rewind and take a double take and yep his face is definitely perfect!

After a few minutes of staring at each other a cold wind swept through the dark street and the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I should have known. Werewolf. He was a werewolf. I staggered backwards and he frowned. Then another gust of wind blew and my hair swept around my face. I grabbed the loose strands and ran my hands through my hair to make it stay down and the air went calm again.

He sniffed quickly for a second then shook his head. He couldn't tell. He didn't know I was a half-vamp. My scent wasn't as strong as a normal vampire. 'It doesn't make me want to puke as much 'was the way Heath described it.

"Umm...look I'm lost can you help me get home then I'll leave you to get on your way" with this he looked sad as if he didn't want me to leave. That's all I could think of. I didn't need another werewolf boy. One was enough thank you.

"Yeah, sure umm, where do you live?"

I gave him my address and he nodded.

"It's this way "he pointed to his left and started walking.

"You don't have to walk me you know just give me directions, I'll be fine "my guard started rising – I'm not letting another wolf boy near my house and I needed to get away from him before he found out my secret.

He didn't say anything just continued walking down the street, his giant strides making him nearly at the corner I could see in the distance.

"Uhhhh "frustrated as I knew he could hear me I started to walk down the street; maybe a little faster than I should have as I was soon at his side.

He did a double take at me and then peered behind his shoulder.

"I walk fast deal with it w..." I cut myself off my anger was getting the better of me and I nearly called him a wolf boy. If I let slip I knew his secret it was only a sure bet that he would know mine.

I let out a sigh rolled my eyes and followed him round the corner.

"What's your name?" he kept his head facing straight in front of him but I saw him peer at me through the corner of his eyes every so often.

"Leah... yours?"

"Paul"

"How old are you? "

I sighed, "I just turned 17 before I got here, why? " I asked bitterly.

"No reason, just trying to make conversation "he turned to me and smiled.

I wanted to smile, it was even more infectious tan dads smile but I kept my cool and averted my eyes to the floor to escape his piercing gaze.

I kept peeking up from under my lashes. He was facing forward again.

He started to slow down and I looked up we were nearing my house.

I smiled so wide my cheeks nearly hurt. "Oh thank god "

He chuckled and when I turned to him he was smiling even wider than I was.

"Sooo... "

"Thanks Paul" it turned to walk away when I felt a boiling hand grasp my wrist.

"Wait ...umm...your new here right?" he asked me almost nervously.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes..." I drew out the word trying to work out where he was going with this.

" well...uh...I live on the reservation just over there" he nodded his head towards the distance where Forks ended and La Push started, " so if you ever need someone to talk to or hang out with , me and my friends are at the beach a lot or at Emily's...but you don't know who that is .. Ah "he screwed up his face trying to finish the sentence.

I laughed silently, "I'm fine thanks Paul but thanks for the offer.

I raised my eyebrow and nodded my head at his hand that was burning my cold wrist.

He looked crushed. "Okay... you should probably get inside your hands are freezing "he said almost concernedly – who was the kid, and why was he worrying about me. I suppose after just finding me almost having a breakdown in the middle of the street he was kind of worried for me. Sweet.

He took his hand off my wrist reluctantly. I nodded at him and started the short walk to the path. I turned round when I reached the wooden steps and turned slightly to see Paul still stood at the edge of the path where I had left him.

I raised my hand slowly and flicked my fingers waving good bye. He smiled and waved back.

I jumped up the steps and pushed open the door slamming it behind me. Great. My first day here and I already have a lost puppy chasing me round.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so.....AAAAHHHHHH ok we all went to watch New Moon last night and OMG it was amazing!!!

Anyway , the bit where Bella goes off the bike and does her head in and Jake goes after her ... well when he took his top off Danni and her mate molly both gasped and went "OMG" dead loud which made the whole room laugh at us because we were sat next to them. Anyway we all had a great time and so we had a bit of an impulse to write like crazy so here is Chapter 5!!!!!!

Review or we'll take you to the Volturi and Jane Stare you!!! Muhahahah: D

No seriously people who reviews get to share in our giant bag of vimto lollipops I bought: D

"Ummm. Yeah I'm uh f-fine" she was stuttering over her words. She looked at me for a minute and then quickly put her head down.

I just stared at her, taking her in.

Stupid imprinting, stupid stupid imprinting.

Why the hell did I have to go and imprint. I was fine before, I was happy ... well not exactly happy but I was dealing with it. Just getting over the fact that I turn into a giant freakish wolf.

I wanted to hate her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to calm down – I couldn't hurt her.

She started to stand up and brushed off her jeans. I just stood and watched her. Perfect now I'm acting like the others – stupid lovesick puppies.

"Are YOU ok? "Hearing her voice I snapped out of my trance and look at her. Straight into her eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous and I couldn't bring myself to look away. She was perfect...was that a good enough way to describe her...?

"Yeah, perfect" I smiled a bit at my own thoughts.

We stood staring at each other for a few minutes. This was heaven. I could stand here forever and just stare into her eyes.

A cold gust of wind came down the street and she staggered backwards. I frowned at this, was she okay? Maybe she was cold she was only wearing a vest top after all. And then I smelt it.

I could smell vampire. I took a quick sniff and paused. Definitely leech but ... fainter. Maybe they'd left – been here before? No it wasn't as sickly as the bloodsuckers smell. Sweet but...bearable. Almost nice.

Another gust of wind and her hair flew all around her face and she smoothed it down, grabbing at it around her neck. The air went calm.

It was coming from her. My imprint smelt like leech.

No, I can hear her heartbeat. She can't be, why am I stood here thinking about those ... things when my imprint is right in front of me.

I shook my head to clear my stupid thoughts when she spoke.

"Umm...look I'm lost can you help me get home then I'll leave you to get on your way".

Leave me – let me get on my way. NO! I didn't want to leave her I wanted to stay with her. Here, forever.

"Yeah, sure umm...where do you live "I asked disappointedly.

She told me her address and I recognised it from one of the houses on the edge of the res. At least shed be close. I nodded and then pointed down the street.

" it's this way " I started walking down the long street – no way I'm letting her walk home alone , she'd probably get lost again and she DOES smell like leech that has to mean something. She couldn't know those ... Cullen's...yet could she?

You don't have to walk me you know just give me directions; I'll be fine "she seemed nervous. Maybe I was being weird...walking her home like this when wed only just met. She didn't know id imprinted did she...she didn't understand.

I was too lost in my thoughts. I could hear her voice but not her words.

I saw something flicker in the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was.

It was her...what? She was down the street last time I checked... how did...?

I looked at her again and then behind me. Yep she was definitely stood next to me.

How could she walk that fast to catch up with me in heels as well?

"I walk fast deal with it w..." she cut herself off and made a face of frustration as if she wanted to say something.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and turned the corner after me.

I can't keep calling her she...

"What's your name? " I kept facing forward, looking down the street, on the look out for her house, judging how long we had left

I did keep looking at her out the corner of my eye though. She really was gorgeous.

"Leah... yours?" Leah...it suited her perfectly. I kept replaying it in my head over and over until I realised she'd asked me a question.

"Paul" How old is she...?

"How old are you? " I couldn't bear to have to wait...I'm not as patient as Quil.

She sighed; she does alot of that doesn't she?

"I just turned 17 before I got here, why? "She spat out the last word...I really need to stop annoying her and work out this imprint thing.

"No reason, just trying to make conversation "I smiled at her. I couldn't help it.

I thought I saw the corners of her lips twitch like she was going to smile but she just looked down with a blank face.

I sighed and turned round... great she hates me.

I could see her house a few metres down the road and slowed my pace. I couldn't leave her now.

I saw her look up and smile,

"Oh thank god".

I chuckled at this. She either really hated me or she was really glad to not be lost. Plus I couldn't help but smile when she did.

I should say something...

"Sooo... "

"Thanks Paul "she started to walk off towards her house.

I reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist. Wow she really was cold.

Although not as cold as the leeches which confirmed my hopes that she was definitely human.

"Wait ...umm...your new here right?" I asked nervously. No Paul...really ive lived here all my life that's why youve never seen me and I got lost.

God I'm stupid...and pathetic... and in love.

She narrowed her eyes and then replied.

"Yes..." she drew the word out as if to tell me to get on with it and say what I was trying to say.

"Well...uh...I live on the reservation just over there" I nodded over towards the long road that stretched out into the distance.

"So if you ever need someone to talk to or hang out with, me and my friends are at the beach a lot or at Emily's...but you don't know who that is ... Ah"

I screwed up my face and tried to complete a sentence without turning into much under her gaze.

She laughed a bit under her breath. Good... that's a good sign right ... I make her laugh... or maybe she was just laughing at me being .

"I'm fine thanks Paul but thanks for the offer".

She raised her eyebrow. Wow she's cute when she does that.

She nodded her head at her wrist which I then realised I was still holding.

As soon as I let go she would leave and apparently I would never see her again given she just rejected me. Rejected by my soul mate. Nice, that's nice.

"Okay... you should probably get inside your hands are freezing ". I didn't bear to think about her getting sick.

I finally bucked up the courage to let her wrist go and slowly inched my arm away from hers.

She nodded and turned back around heading up the path.

I just watched her leave. Every step in the other direction she took broke my heart.

What if this WAS the last time I saw her? She didn't seem to like me and she was going to go to forks high given the fact she lives on this side of the border and she's one of the palest people i've ever seen.

Not as pale as the Cullen's but...why do I keep thinking of those stupid bloodsuckers.

Wow this imprinting is really screwing up my brain.

She turned around at the bottom of the steps and gave a little wave.

I smiled and waved back.

She jumped up the steps and pushed the door open.

Then she slammed it.

Yeah I freaked her out.

I took a deep breath and took a last look at her house before I took off into the woods. Taking off my top and jeans as I went. I phased as I got into the denser growth.

The voices of the guys flooded my head.

"YOU IMPRINTED??"

"Well done man"

"Hahaha she totally rejected you!!"

"She's cute "

At the last one I growled at Embry and jumped on him through the bushes.

We fought around for a bit until Sam came and split us up.

"Chill out!! Congrats Paul "

"Thanks Sam "

"She'll come round- don't give up"

I nodded.

"Patrols over guys –Emily's making some food "

At this all the guys took off through the forest bumping into each other playfully on the way.

Sam was right. I shouldn't give up – I'm going to get her to like me even if it takes me forever to do it.

Forever with her – that's a nice thought.


	6. Chapter 6

OK SO IT'S CHAPTER 6!!!! This story is becoming such an obsession I've even put off my ENGLISH MEDIA COURSEWORK for this!!!

You better feel special people cos this one's for all the people who've read and reviewed!!

We love you : D

I leant back against the door and took a deep breath. He was gorgeous though. And sweet. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN "my mother's voice rang through the long room.

I pushed all the breath out of my lungs in a short sharp exhale and opened my eyes. Pushing myself off the door and walking over to her, her face still blank framed with the anger in her eyes.

"Mum relax, I got lost okay...I've only been gone... "I glanced towards the clock that was perched on the shelf next to the kitchen door.

"Nearly two hours??? " I exclaimed with surprise in my voice. We couldn't have been staring at each other that long could we??

"Mum I am so so sorry!!! " I grabbed her arms and wrapped myself around her pulling her tight.

A little too tight... I don't know my strength nowadays.

"Leah....breathe...please???? "She gasped out.

I jumped back and surveyed her.

"Sorry... oh sorry "

She started to chuckle, the anger in her eyes was extinguished.

"Tea's on the table honey – go on "she pushed me towards the door then followed me in.

"Spaghetti Bolognese! I love you, you know that right "I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Yes honey I know now eat eat!! "

My dad was already sat at the table tucking into his own plate.

"Your mother was worried "he scowled at me.

"Sorry daddy "I whispered as I ate some of the sauce. " I started walking without paying attention and got lost. This ... guy helped me to find my way back"

"This...guy? A guy hmmm who? "My father dropped his fork, leant back in the wooden chair and folded his arms.

"Umm...Paul, I don't know his last name "I breathed a laugh and turned the spaghetti with my fork.

"How old is he? "Great, dad was in inquisitor mode – maybe my FBI joke was more real than I thought.

I thought... I didn't even ask. He knew quite a lot about me but all I knew really was his name and that he lived somewhere in La Push.

"Leah...LEAH "

I jumped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry sorry dad I was uh just...I dunno...I never asked"

" right so.." he leaned forward onto the table as my mother put down her fork and linked her fingers, placing them across her lips hiding her frown.

"You went out, got lost and then started walking around with some guy whose name is Paul. But you didn't know anything about him besides his name? "My dad wasn't necessarily angry with me he seemed a bit ticked off at my stupidity (which I myself had just realised. I felt safe around Paul even if I was trying to keep him away from my secret). He seemed very concerned though.

"Dad I was fine. Honestly I can take care of myself" if only he knew. I could've really hurt Paul if I wanted to. Not kill him. Not that id want to ... god I'm going crazy.

"And he lives in La Push "I said with a satisfied smirk and ate another forkful of food.

My dad frowned at me and then chuckled a little as he started to eat again. My mother was still sat staring at the table.

"Mum I swear I'm fine. I was fine. He was really nice and sweet. He invited me to go see him and his friends down at the beach sometime"

She picked up her fork, the frown still plastered on her lips.

"At least you're making friends "she mumbled as she ate another few pieces of spaghetti.

"I turned him down "I stared at my food.

"Why I thought you said he was nice"

I couldn't exactly say 'because he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire- sworn enemy's mother'.

I shrugged.

"Did you get his number? "

"Mum I didn't get his last name what do you think?"

"Ok ok relax, next time you see him maybe "

"Yeah maybe mum "I sighed and put my fork down.

"I'm going to go get unpacked and that "

"Okay honey "

I made my way out of the door and through the open plan living room to the stairs.

The stairs were wooden and my heels clacked against the steps. I reached the top and looked around the hallway. At both ends of the hall were wide windows, one that backed onto the forest and one at the other end faced the road. There was one door in front of me, another next to it and one final door on the end. Another was opposite it and that room must have been above the garage.

I walked across to the first door and opened it. It was an office – probably for dad. The large desk faced the wall and there were shelves all down one wall filled with books. I smiled, I loved to read. Books were great all these fantasy worlds where you can just get lost and not worry.

I stepped out closing the door, and made my way to the second.

This one was a large bathroom with a large bath, a corner shower, a marble side with a built in sink, a huge mirror and a toilet.

The tiles were a creamy white and a door led off one side. Probably into my parents room as there were only two rooms left.

Again I stepped out closed the door and moved on.

The final door on this side was definitely my parent's room.

The floorboards were covered with large rugs on both sides of the huge bed and pictures of our family stretched along one wall. Huge built in wardrobes dominated an entire wall and my mother's vanity stood in the corner.

I left this room and opened the final door.

My room was perfect.

It backed straight onto the road but as this was forks I wouldn't be bothered by noisy traffic.

There was one large window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor and on the other side of my large desk were some French doors that led onto a small balcony.

The opposite wall was painted blood red and pushed up against it was my large four poster bed.

Just because I didn't sleep much didn't mean I had to have some crappy little bed.

Glamour may kill but it never dies thank you very much.

Its sheets were the same blood red with the patchwork quilt my grandmother had made strewn across it lazily. Obviously my mother had put all the finishing touches in while I was with Paul.

My thoughts keep going back to him don't they? Hmm...

I walked further into the room and turned to round to the wall that held the door.

All my posters and pictures were pasted all over it. My corkboard was already hung up with all the glittery pins holding my good bye cards and notes.

The opposite wall had a few shelves with books and my iPod docking station stood on the middle one. They were all placed on the wall symmetrically but in a kind of mixed up pattern.

I laughed my mum obviously thought this would suit my mixed up mind. I got my crazy recklessness from her. And my party girl instincts were definitely her doing to.

A large red rug sat on the floor and my two bedside tables had lamps and little trinket things I kept.

Another door was in the corner and I walked through it into a large bathroom.

Much like my parents it was made in cream marble. There was a little walkway through to another room which had the light on.

YES!!! Walk in wardrobe thank you very much

Some of my clothes were hung up but my suitcase was sat on the floor.

I carried on surveying the bathroom, deciding to wait till after to unpack properly.

The corner closest to the closet on the right was a corner shower, next to that a built in bath with a toilet in the middle then the door back into my room. On the other side was a large built in unit which held a sink in the middle and cupboards and shelves underneath.

The mirror stretched from half way down the wall where the unit was right up to the ceiling.

I surveyed myself in the mirror and found I didn't look as bad I thought I would.

I got closer and then lifted up the right side of my hair.

There on my neck was the faint scar. Crescent shaped it went from the bottom of my ear to just above my collar bone. It was quite faint so humans couldn't really see it. Most of the venom had been sucked out so it was only really properly visible to vampires and werewolves. I traced the scar and relived that night:

_4 months before:_

"_And yooooouuuuu!!!! YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE!!! Hahahah" _

_We all started singing along as we walked towards Nathans car._

_I was linking arms with Ellie and Heath, my boyfriend, was walking in front with Nathan._

"_Heeeaaaatttthhhh!!!! "_

"_Leeeaaahhhhhh!!! "He whined back as he turned towards me with a smirk on his face._

"_Don't mock me babe it doesn't suit you "I mumbled as I unlinked ellie and grabbed his arm._

"_Yeah well nothing suits you! "He joked._

"_HEY!! " I wacked his chest and he pretended to fall to the ground._

"_Oh!! I'm dead!! "He said as he closed his eyes and lay still._

"_Heath "I kicked his lightly. Ellie and Nathan just rolled their eyes and sloped off slowly._

"_Heath get up! "_

"_Make me "he smirked, still lying still with his eyes closed._

"_Oh ill make you "if you don't get up ill make sure that we have to adopt! "_

_With this he jumped up so quickly I almost missed it and started to back away._

"_Chill babe I wouldn't do that!! "_

"_Don't play like that!!" he mumbled as he put his arms round my waist and gave me a quick kiss._

"_You love me "I pointed out in a smug tone._

"_Do I? Huh someone probably should have told me that! "He laughed and kissed me again._

"_Joke baby I love you, you know that "_

"_Forever? " I asked messing about like. I had no concept of forever I was 16._

"_Forever" he said seriously._

"_How much did you drink at that last place?" Nathan could get us in everywhere and anyone who knew anyone let me in. I was my mother's daughter after all and we just got ellie and heath in easy._

"_Umm... I'm not sure I kind of lost count after Becky's party "he nodded to himself._

_I laughed at him. I turned round to see Nathan and Ellie gone._

"_You remember where the car is right? " I asked him._

"_Yeah it's in the car park next to Nathans brother's hotel "he replied._

"_K good cos I kind of blank after my 5__th__ vodka "I laughed and we started to walk towards the way the other two had left._

_That's when I realised id left my jacket in the last club. I knew I was cold I just thought it was chilly tonight._

"_Shit heath I left my jacket "_

"_Want me to go get it?" he asked._

"_Umm... yeah thanks ill end up getting lost or something if I try to get to the car park "_

"_K wait here I'll be right back okay?"_

_I nodded and gave him a quick kiss._

"_Right here"_

_He ran off back down the road and I shivered._

_I looked around me. We were in one of the backstreets close to Heaths house. About 5 minutes away. The car park was only round the corner if I remembered right. I was too lost in my thoughts to feel the quick breeze that swept passed me._

_Next thing I knew I could feel arms round my waist and a sharp pain in my neck._

_I screamed out into the freezing night but over the music pouring out from the various clubs no one would hear me._

_I could feel myself draining. I thought that id been stabbed or something. The pain was centered in my neck a small line of blood started to dribble down my neck._

_My eyes closed and then I was on the floor._

_I could sort of make out two shapes in the fog that clouded my eyes. My glasses were no help for my vision as the clouds moved in behind my sight. I felt cold hands grab my neck and push down but blood was still pouring. It was then that I screamed again as I realised the pain was spreading slowly round my system. My shoulders, arms, my fingers flexed as the red hot needles punctured them._

_Next were my legs and my toes curled as they felt the burning sensation._

_I screamed again as the needles shot into my brain and started to poke around. My whole body felt like flames were slowly licking at it but they were building up power I could feel them._

"_It burns "I managed to choke out._

_Whoever it was who was there swore under their breath and said something about venom. I was too busy screaming to notice though._

_The pain in my neck came again but I didn't scream this time. My brain was slowly giving up under the heat and I could make anything out anymore. The draining feeling came back and the flames slowly crept back up my legs and arms. They hadn't died off completely but they were retreating._

_I gasped for the cold air that burned my lungs._

_The pain in my neck stopped and I thought I was okay._

_But I could still feel little bits of the embers travelling through my veins._

"_Sorry "I heard the person say then the cold wind swept again._

_I felt better; the pain had stopped enough for me to manage my breathing._

_Then I felt it. The rush._

_A huge pulse ran through my body and the pain returned tenfold._

_Giant flames licked at my flesh from the inside out until my entire body felt like it was being ripped apart by boiling shards of glass._

_I was in too much pain to even scream I just lay there convulsing violently._

_All my limbs were on fire and I could still feel the flames licking at my blood, consuming it._

_Then a thousand tiny shards shot through my heart and this time I screamed louder than ever before. The sound scared me and my heart started to beat faster, faster, faster, faster, faster._

_I don't know how long I lay there._

_But my heart slowly stopped racing and the beat evened out. But not normally. The beats were further between._

_The flames were slowly doused starting in my fingers and toes then passing through my body, out of my head and down towards my heart. A giant stab went through my heart and it jumped a beat as the pain slowly ebbed away._

_I started to slip out of consciousness not waiting for it to return that it had before._

_What had happened? Had I slipped into hell? Because that seemed like luxury away from the pain._

_I finally fell off the edge and everything became black._


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything except my oc's dah-blah-blah-blah

ENJOY

AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shook my head and dropped my hair. I hated reliving that night. This was supposed to be my new start. Mum and Dad had noticed the change in me.

My eyes had become lighter from bright blue to a sort of baby with yellowish rims. The rims turned black when I was hungry but the centre remained blue. I had become more beautiful but not the extent at which normal vampires reached. In the sun I seemed to shimmer slightly rather than brightly shimmer so I could go out on bright days as long as I was in the shadows. My scar was only visible to people with exceptional eyesight aka vampires, werewolves etc.

I was basically half a vampire. I had all the vampiric traits just lessened slightly. The best of both worlds. I kept my humanity while still having the wonder of vampiricness.

I hadn't understood what had happened to me at first. And when I did find out, I loathed myself. Until I realised that none of this was my fault and it wasn't a curse. I would just have to change, adapt and live on. I'll live on forever.

I never found out who those vampires were. The one who bit me and the one who tried to save me from becoming what I was. They had sort of succeeded. They had managed to suck enough venom out so that the change was weakened. But I still had enough in my system that meant when it reached my heart the change was restarted. But because they had taken out half the venom I only half changed.

It made it easier to know that I was still human. I hadn't completely lost myself.

I sighed and took off my shoes. Walking into the closet and put my shoes onto the shelves at the end. Then I emptied the contents of my suitcase onto the hooks, shelves, drawers and coat hangers. I checked the clock in my bedroom and saw that it was 9 o'clock. I had slept in the car and since I was only half human I only had to sleep about 2 hours a night. About a quarter of what a usual person slept. Now this is sometimes good and sometimes it is very, very annoying. Like now. I had already slept in the car and so now I probably wouldn't get to sleep until tomorrow night.

Great now I have 9 and a half hours to fill until I can even start thinking about getting ready for school. Yes that's right we came the day before school – how great are my parents?!

"Uhhhh stupid vampiric none sleeping freaky .... Thing "I muttered to myself as I walked back into the bathroom and started getting ready for a shower. I spent 45 minutes in there just relaxing in the warm water. After that I went into the closet and picked out my favourite pj's.

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=20&viewAllFlag=false&catalogId=19551&storeId=12556&categoryId=189525&parent_category_rn=189523&productId=972306&langId=-1

I put them on and got my slipper uggs off the shelves and out them on too. I switched off all the lights except my bedside lamp and got my Frankenstein book off the shelves. I settled into bed and started to read the book but I couldn't get myself lost into the plot because of my stupid thoughts that were nagging at me.

Paul. That's all I could think about. I the back of my brain little things were running round going "PAUL PAUL THINK ABOUT PAUL – YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO "god I wish I could squash these metaphorical thought things.

I threw the book across the room and used one of the powers I had learned (my power is that I can sort of ... absorb other vampires powers. I can copy them so that I can use them too) to make sure it landed perfectly on the shelf right back where I had taken it from in the first place.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. One visit wouldn't hurt would it? He would probably be asleep now I mean it was... I check the clock and saw it was only 10:15. A little hunt on the way wouldn't hurt.

I pushed the covers off and went into the closet. Swapping my superman pyjamas and uggs for black jog pants and a vest top and putting on some black trainers. I pulled my hair up because there would be no one around to see my faint scar. I ran downstairs as fast at my vampire speed (which was about ¾ the speed of a normal vampire) and checked to see that my parents had gone to bed. I pulled open the door and set off into the night.

I ran quickly through the forest until I found a group of deer near a large pond. After I had fed for a few hours I headed back the trail to my house. But this time I veered off to the left and soon found myself passing through the dense trees onto the road that led to La Push. Soon I could smell the werewolves and realised that what Paul had said was right. Friends. There was more than one dog living round here. Lovely.

It took me a while to separate Pauls scent, having again only ¾ of a full vampire sense. Once I had though it took me about 2 minutes to reach his house. I pulled up the bottom left window, which had been left slightly open and jumped through.

As soon as I shut the window behind me I heard the gentle snores and chuckled to myself. Behind me Paul was spread over the bed, not even under the covers. He'd probably been running a patrol or something like Heath used to.

He looked so innocent when he slept. You'd never suspect that this guy in front of me turns into a giant crazy wolf every time he got a teensy bit upset.

He was muttering silently in his sleep and clenching and unclenching his fists every few minutes. I crouched down next to the bed and pushed a hair out of his eyes.

His eyes flew open and he grabbed my hand instinctively, still half asleep.

"L-Leah "he blinked a few times and focused on me.

I gasped and then my quick thinking brain kicked into action.

"Ssshhh go back to sleep "I ran the fingers from my un-grabbed hand over his cheek.

" what are you doing here ? " he whispered still gripping my wrist but turning over and lying on his back so that I got pulled onto the side of the bed.

"Ummm...I don't know – you dreamt me right? " I held my breath – please make that work – please.

"I thought you told me to go back to sleep – how can this be a dream? "

Shit.

"Just go back to sleep Paul "I giggled at him. He was cute when he was sleepy.

Hopefully this will work.

"Ummm...k "he snuggled his head back into the pillow.

I waited for a minute until I heard the quiet snores resume. And then I tried to get my wrist away from his grip but it was tight.

"Damn...frickin vampire strength: what are you good for if not this!! " I whispered under my breath.

Great! What do I do now?


	8. Chapter 8

I turned back to look at the clock on the bedside table.

2 am. Great.

I'd been sat here for a few hours now, Paul still gripping my wrist.

I sighed and turned my head back towards Paul. He wasn't facing me but I could hear his low snores over the thin rain.

I turned to my side and traced the features of his face. He really was beautiful. And the smell wasn't that bad when you were around it for a while. Although that may be the half human part protecting my nose.

"Paul, let go "I whispered authoritavly. I kept trying ways to get free. He had a friggin strong grip.

"n-no ssshhh" he shifted in his sleep and flexed his fingers around my wrist.

In the second that his fingers released I pulled my wrist away and rubbed it. A pink line followed the curve of my wrist.

"You bruised me you stupid ..."

Next thing I know I'm being suffocated by 6 foot of wolf boy. I hadn't really been watching and he'd turned over so now he was half on top of me. Great now I'm really stuck.

"It's a good job your amazingly hot you stupid little pup "I growled at him and wriggled to try and free myself.

It didn't work.

"Oh for crying out loud!! " I whispered to myself.

"You know what "I looked to the window and then lifted my neck to see how far away it actually was from the bed.

Not too far but then again it was closed and I've seen proof of Pauls fast reflexes.

"Screw it "I said.

"PAUL "I shouted and kicked and punched him at the same time.

He quickly flew off me to sit up and I flew across the room, lifted the window and jumped out before I ran through the forest.

Please say he didn't see me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 aaaahhhh

Okay so were almost in double figures – yay DO THE DANCE!!!!

So anyway – yeah – what was I saying.....? ??

REVIEW XD

Oh yeah well I looked through and the last time we heard from Paul we were way back there in Chapter 5 so he came to say hi !!!

Pauls POV

When we got to Sam and Emily's place we all phased back and ran into the kitchen as quickly as we could, knocking each other out of the way.

"Hey "

"Watch it "

"My muffin!! "

"BOYS PLEASE!! " Emily shouted over the commotion.

"Sooorrrryyy "everyone said at once and then carried on with their riotous meal.

I sat staring at my food wondering what she was doing right now. I didn't freak her out that much did I? What if she didn't want to see me again?

"Paul – are you okay? " Emily asked in a weird voice. I guess it was strange for my food not to be digested by now.

"Ummm... yeah ... I "I snapped back into the real world and grabbed some food.

"He imprinted "Quil said between bites.

"And she didn't want to know "Embry laughed.

"Do you really want to start because this time I will kill you "I chucked a fork at him which unluckily didn't stab him.

"Ow! Fine fine ill shut up "he said and stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth.

" well congratulations Paul " Emily smiled at me, well half smiled due to the long scars pulling down the right side of her face.

I shuddered when I thought about how she'd got those scars.

I was the most temperamental of the pack; Sam was one of the calmest and he had been a wolf the longest and still he managed to lose control and do THAT to his imprint.

Like I said, I have the worst control and when I get going I find it hard to calm down and fight phasing.

What if I did THAT to Leah?

"Who is she – anyone I know? "She walked back into the kitchen and came out with a fresh batch of cookies.

Murmurs of approval went around the table as the tray was quickly emptied.

"New girl in Forks – Leah .... " I thought – I didn't even know her last name "... something "I laughed under my breath.

Emily looked at me, disapprovingly.

"The girl of your dreams and you didn't even ask her name "she shook her head.

"I did ask "I raised my hands in defence "she just said 'Leah 'and then asked for my name "I smiled at the thought of talking to her again.

"Oh so you had a conversation "

Embry laughed "conversation yeaaahhh surrreee if that's what you call her blowing him of... "

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I jumped over the table and pushed him onto the floor.

"OUTSIDE PLEASE "Emily shouted.

"Fine "I said with my hands still around embry's throat, I pulled him outside.

"Hey man, listen I didn't mean that...it just slipped out "

His voice was all hoarse from having to work so hard to talk.

"Yeah well I don't see your imprint sitting at the table with you either "

His eyes were going in and out of focus.

"Can you at least ... let me breathe ... so I can ... come up with a comeback for that! "He choked out.

I released his throat and he grabbed it, taking deep breathes for a few minutes.

Then he glared at me and pushed me away.

Next thing I know we've both phased and are rolling around the front of Emily and sam's house.

"Admit defeat! " I shouted in my head as I swiped at him again.

"Ow! NEVER!! "He took another swipe.

"Both of you are freaks – there I solved the argument for you "Leah's voice popped into my head, not the Leah I wanted.

I growled at her.

"OMG YOU IMPRINTED ON A GIRL WITH THE SAME NAME AS ME – OH THAT'S JUST LIKE .... WRONG!!!! "

Embry let out a wolfy laugh and ran off to phase.

"Shut up Leah "

"SERIOUSLY THOUGH – I MEAN THANKS!! OH THIS IS GOING TO BE UNBEARABLE ..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!! " I screamed at her in my mind and went off to phase too.

"As if she didn't think about herself enough anyway "Embry laughed as we walked back into the house.

I dodged the various pieces of flying cutlery that came from Leah who was now sat at the table.

"Shut up Embry! "She shouted and went back to her food.

"She's right though I mean that it a bit weird – whatever you do don't get confused – cos I REALLY don't wanna have to think about you and my sister k Paul "Seth was lounging on the couch, flicking through the channels.

"Oh yeah sure Seth "I hit him over the head and stole the remote.

A few hours later, after the game we had been watching finished I said goodbye and headed off for my shift.

I patrolled round and took a detour to where id dropped Leah off before but her light wasn't on and I couldn't hear any noise coming from her room, not even her breathing or heartbeat. Maybe she was downstairs or something.

I ran round and looked through the large windows into the living room but no one was sat there and the light was off there too.

I ran back into the forest and finished off my patrol by about 11 and then ran off in the direction of my house.

Just as I was phasing back I heard Quil's thoughts fill into my head.

"Night man "he said just as I became human again.

I walked up the steps to my house silently and opened the door.

"Mom? " I whispered into the darkness.

She must already be asleep.

I shrugged and walked across to my room.

I was so tired after having almost no real sleep in a few days that I just crashed out on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_I was running through a dark forest, full speed, in my wolf form._

_A scream came from in front of me and I pushed myself farther and faster until I broke through the trees._

_There in the clearing was a pale white creature, feeding off a human._

_I snarled and got ready to pounce on the vampire when it dropped the dead human and spun around._

_There stood my angel, pale in the moonlight, blood pouring down her white dress._

_She wiped the blood off her chin, her eyes still black._

"_Paul ... "she trailed off, her head tilted to one side._

_I ran back into the trees and phased._

_After id pulled on my jeans I ran back into the clearing where the human body had gone and Leah stood on a fallen tree trunk._

_She crouched down with a smirk on her face, her eyes now red and flaming._

"_Leah? " I asked._

"_Ssshhh its okay "and then she pounced._

I felt something touching my forehead and I reached up to grab it.

My eyes flew open as I realised id grabbed someone's wrist.

"L-Leah "I blinked a few times, trying to focus my tired eyes.

I was still really confused – is this part of the dream.

No her eyes are normal coloured.

"Ssshhh go back to sleep "she ran her fingers over my cheek and I sighed and turned onto my back.

"What are you doing here? " I whispered, getting comfortable.

"Ummm...I don't know – you dreamt me right? "

But she just told me to go to sleep – I did dream her though.

"I thought you told me to go back to sleep – how can this be a dream? "

I started to feel myself slip back into sleep and fought to keep myself awake.

"Just go back to sleep Paul "she giggled.

Wow that sounds amazing.

And I was too tired to fight it anymore.

"Ummm...k "I snuggled my head back into the pillow and fell back into sleep.

This time my dream was a nice one.

My imprint wasn't a human biting bloodsucking minging leech this time.

She was her and we were just walking along First Beach.

Hey!!! Me again.

Well I quite like this chapter I think it's sweet and I like the insight into Pauls mind that you get with it.

What about that dream huh?

Do you think Paul will find out??

Soooo... REVIEW PLEEEEAASSSEEEEEEEEE


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for sticking by us and still reading. You're amazing readers **

**UPDATE : Yeah okay so im an idiot who never updates I know but I've redone the last bit of this chapter because I screwed up her age and being 17 means that she can drive so I've redone it slightly.**

**A new chapter WILL be coming soon as Danni is on my back now **** We spent the whole PE lesson coming up with storylines and plans for all our joint stories so they will be updated and me and a few Gossip Girl obsessors are planning a story too so hopefully I will be able to find time to keep updating all the stories.**

**Thank you for all the readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoy ****.**

After climbing back into my window and changing back into my pyjamas I settled down into bed and fell into a sleep.

Before I knew it my mum was knocking on the door.

"Honey, first day of school"

"Mmmmmm...yeah" I snuggled back into the covers. Even half vamps like lie ins.

"Now" she pulled the covers off me. When did she get in here?

"Aaaahhhh fffffff" my mother evil eyed me "ffffreezing in forks isn't it? "

Please let me get away with that.

"Hmmmm... get ready and I might just let you off for swearing"

"I didn't swe... going "her evil eyes still scared me.

Shower.

Check.

Dried off.

Check.

Underwear.

Check.

Pick an outfit.

Fuck.

Aaaaahh crap this is really going to mess my timing up.

"What about... no too posh...ummm...I could wear...no...Too bright...but if I wear it with ...uuuuuhhhh! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

I dragged myself to the window.

"At least its stopped raining "I opened the window and then snapped it shut "but it's still freezing, I need to wrap up "

Sometimes I hate still being human. Like winter. Winters a bitch.

After about 20 minutes I finally managed to club together an acceptable outfit and get myself dressed , then I dried my hair and let it curl naturally and shoved all my stuff into a bag.

"Little dark but meh it'll do "

I bombed down the stairs and grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal box.

"Hey dad "

He turned through the door.

"How did you know I was coming?"

Because your daughter is half vampire and she can hear your heartbeat from upstairs.

"Women's intuition dad "

"Suuuuurrreeee – lift to school? "He quirked an eyebrow while grabbing a coke bottle from the fridge.

Oh yeah. No license. Or car. Brilliant. I really need to sort that out.

"Hmmm yeah sure hang on "I necked back the last of the milk from the bowl chucked it all in the sink and ran to the car.

First day at school.

Yay?

**NEXT CHAPTER : SHE MEETS THE CULLEN * GASP * !**

**Okay so I redid like two sentences but still. As soon as I've uploaded this chapter im going to write some more of Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

off. Apologies. Im an awful updater i know. but im back. and danni is kicking me up the arse every day to update so hopefully ( in between all my exams ) i can scratch together some chapters for what i know are devoted readers given that i still get favourite alerts and messages. Things are going to really kick off within the next few chapters and me and Danni are brainstorming like mad to get the plot as good as we can so hopefully we wont dissapoint you :)

Thanks for reading and sticking by me. Please feel free to leave comments or send me a message if theres anything you dont understand,think should come out or go into the chapter or story and if theres anything in general you want ( or want me ) to know. Im always happy to receive and reply to readers !

(p.s sorry if there is bad spelling or punctuation. I usually write on Microsoft Word,edit,spellcheck,send to danni for thoughts and proof reading,re edit and spell check again before writing my message and uploading. This time i took the last short chapter and then wrote straight from the edit document thingy because I wanted to get this out straight away. message me if you notice anything major )

As usual: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OC'S.

Awkward. That was the word to describe the journey to school that day. I think Dad may have actually teared at one point. Right around the part I made him pull over and I physically jumped from the car.

"I'll walk from here-have a good day-laters, bye" SLAM.

'Walk away before he insists on hugs and pictures-God this is like nursery all over again'

I was fine with my parents leaving me. Nursery had an entire box of dolls and a book shelf full of fairies and princess. Dad insister on staying "until I know she's settled". Bulllllllllll.

Given that I'd made dad pull over I had a walk ahead. Thankfully dad saved the emotion until we were relatively close. The town passed by in relative green and block buildings and I was passing into the car park when I felt it. Those flickers down your spine, the .There are vampires here.

I scanned the car park and quickly found them. Pale and captivating, exiting a shiny car that stuck out from the pallid background of vehicles.

The instinct kicked in and then I smelt them. Half vampire or not, I was still VERY territorial and this was my pitch now.

My eyes dilated, I felt them rush and darken and my body stiffened, ready to pounce. I gritted my teeth and let out a .

I scanned the car park and realised I would have to walk past them to get into the building. There was no escaping it.

I swallowed the venom and shut off my senses. I'm sure Vampire Territory Battles weren't part of the curriculum anywhere, never mind Forks.

Controlling my thoughts and senses,I pushed myself forward resisting the urge to crouch and attack. I counted the steps to distract the vampire instinct that was aching to rip out someones throat.

1...

2...

3...

4...

11...

12...

13...

14...

The school steps neared but so did their car. Would they sense me? Being half-turned had its advantages but i'd never been faced with going incognito right in front of 6 vampires before. But if Paul hadn't worked it out...Paul. Did he know about the vampires here? Surely he wouldn't let a clan settle so close to him and his pack?

The closer I got the harder it became to silence the vampire instinct threatening to emerge and wreak havoc. With every step,more venom rose and burned my throat.

But that wasn't the only thing burning anymore. They must have sense me approaching them because now they stared with calculating eyes,trying to work out how it was possible that my pulse raced. I smelt of vampire,i should be dead.

I certainly gave them a stare worthy of death as I sloped past,screaming against the burning venom and itching in my hands to swipe at their throats. I teared my gaze away from the impossible creatures and focused instead on the door ahead of me.

The steps neared and I braved a breath as I hurled myself up the step and jumped through the door. Away into the crowd of teenagers,the scent faded. I kept my head up,fixed on the very end of the corridor and navigated myself through the crowd of teenagers,unaware that they were walking in the same corridors as immortal killers.

And this immortal killer was territorially pissed.

.DUUUUUNNNN. SO SHE MET THE CULLENS. and I forgot to turn off caps .

On the bright side my sister made muffins :)


	12. Chapter 12

SNAP.

Fuck. I opened my clenched fist and let the shards of wood fall from the edge of the desk.

I isolated myself again...focused on the inconsequential noise around me – diverted myself from smashing through the wall. The steady heartbeats, the fluttering rush of blood through their veins, the pull of their breaths, their shuffles as they fidgeted their way through the lesson.

When my hunger was satiated I could bear to observe these minute details about humans, my vampire side allowing them to hit me full force and be truly observed. They proved a good distraction.

As the lesson progressed I felt my anger ebb away and by the time the screeching bell rang, I was ready to face them with a clear head. As if reading my thoughts Bronzy, (nickname potential), was waiting for me outside the classroom, his eyebrows knit together, concentrating, like he'd just been confronted with a complex math problem that his life depended on solving.

While the other students filtered slowly out of the classroom, heading in either direction to their next lesson, we remained in stand-off staring each other down.

"This way-we need to talk"

"Then talk"

"Not here"

"It's a good a place as any, so..." I dropped my bag and slid down the wall, determined to be a difficult as possible, "speak bronzy".

He scowled and looked ready to smash me through the wall, until a chuckle broke the tension from down the left hall.

"Her-I like"

"Emmett..."

"Oh come on Edward, she's only having a laugh. Why does everything have to be life and death? It's not like we're interrogating her".

"Like I'd give anything away"

Emmett smirked back at me.

"HIM-I like" I shot Edward a pointed look.

"Hey hands off half-beat"

"Oh good...Barbie's back. Are those claws detachable or part of the set"?

I swear she could turn me to dust with just the look she shot me but she didn't seem fully convinced and began to lunge at me.

"ROSALIE!"

Emmett grabbed her and held her back as I stood and steadied myself. Then I began hallucinating, because I swear I saw a fairy float down the hallway.

"Now, now children" the fairy giggled lightly "let's try to play nicely". She shot a look at Rosalie and then turned to me, "I'm Alice".

Insert awkward hug.I'm being hugged. By a vampire fairy. Did someone pipe drugs into the air conditioning or was this truly happening?

"I...umm...Leah"

"We're going to be great friends...I've seen it...well some of it-subjective"

"Should I know what that means?"

"She...visions...Look we really need to talk to you – seriously and not here".

"Well...Bronzy" The look that graced his face made me backtrack " Edward...How about we meet after school, I can't really afford to ditch, what with the whole 'trying to sort my life out 'plan I have going on. Anytime after 4 though – name the co-ordinates".

"The baseball field?" Emmett smirked. I'm guessing his mind was elsewhere than on Edwards's serious talk of impending doom. Instead of shooting the idea down, Edward began to relay instructions while I fumbled around my bag for a pen and paper. Guess Bronzy didn't trust me with his house keys just yet.

"I'll be there around 4.30 then "I mumbled against the pen clamped in my teeth and shoved the paper into my bag.

"Great "Another Alice Hug Special coming right up "I'll see you then-come on Jaspers waiting by the cars".

"Wait...you're ditching?"

"Emergency hunting trip-Carlisle had to work over the weekend and we like to stay together when hunting so we put it off but we're all getting into the danger zone hunger wise. We'll be back in time to meet you in the baseball clearing though"

"Okay, well...good luck with Bambi then"

I swear Rosalie growled as I walked past her to my next...shit. I was incredibly late for Maths. Which building was that in again?


	13. Chapter 13

After wandering aimlessly for half the lesson I gave up all hope of finding my maths class. I threw myself down against the roots of an old tree at the back of the school grounds and stared up into its canopy. Was going to meet them such a good idea? I mean they seemed pretty keen to talk with me but what was I supposed to say,"Oh yeah I got jumped one night (by who I never found out) and he got bitey but,being me and all,I managed to fuck up the transformation,so here I am,half beating half dead". How do you even begin to explain what happened to me? I'm too used to bullshitting my way through situations like this;acting the big girl was usually enough,being the big girl was a hell of a lot harder.

It had all happened too soon,I went from being the funny party girl with no cares to a terrified monster in the space of a night.I had no time to adjust to it,no I'm still that scared 16 year old screaming in a dark alley waiting to wake up and find out it's all that I could go back to before that night when I lost everything;my humanity,my friends,my life, that I'd had Heath for a long time,he'd never really been mine.I wasnt the only one to lose their humanity that be blamed for it though and to see the hate in his eyes everytime he looked at me,envoked pain worse than any venom.

You're probably confused at this who got inside my head would ,my last boyfriend,he was... in the cheesy tweenage girl way-I won't gush over him,he was an he was my I turned,then he turned,then the tables do say shit comes in three's right? Well,our shit came in the three-hundreds.

Turns out Heaths runaway dad was a werewolf,a fact he had no clue of until his girlfriend,(namely me),became a vampire and triggered the gene. So he became a monster,we both did,but instead of staying together and supporting each other,we turned against each other.

FLASHBACK

"Heath,I'm really worried about 's been days since I've spoke to you and your mum is ignoring me too.I'm starting to wonder if you're really even just let me know you're okay. I know...I know you know what I am and I know it's you want me to leave you alone just tell me and I'll quit 's alot to take in,I get it but you seemed alright with it and now you wont speak to me-you just dissapear. My head is spinning about everything and now you won't talk to me either,you cant just shut me out in the dark because of let me know you're alive at least! I still lo..you know what,never to hear from you soon".

I threw the phone onto the bed and stared at it for a good 10 minutes before I pulled on my wasn't calling back,or texting,he hadnt been online,he hadnt left his house in the last four mum was literally running across streets to avoid me. All I knew is that four days ago,Heaths' cousin passed me a note in the hallwa.

I pulled the crumpled scrap from my jacket pocket and smoothed it out against my barely legible script looked even more erratic,as though he'd written it with shaking hands.

" Feeling taking me to the hospital to see you later babe.

Heath "

Except he didn't call,he just uncle was a doctor at the local hospital,my first stop after school that day.I was turned away by the receptionist as soon as I reached the waiting room.

"Doctor Brinner took Heath home honey,about an hour ago 's cleared his schedule for the week to look after him told me to tell you that Heath will be fine though – not to worry,he just wants to keep him under observation at home as a precaution".

I tried his house but no one this point I was completely freaked,none of it seemed to add up. I mean,Heath had been acting weird for a few weeks,ever since I changed,but I just accepting it as him trying to adjust. It scared me though; he would try to avoid me and then start arguements when we finally spent time would get so angry he would shake and his fevers got more common,yet he said he felt fine,better than he usually did.

He was changing though,I could see it happening right in front of things about him,like his temper got 'd always had it but we had never had fights like we did in those weeks,never shouted so loud,or for that ability to hold grudges seemed to increase tenfold overnight. My 'condition' took its toll as well,neither of us was easy to deal with at the best of times but it was first he blamed himself for leaving me when I was changed,but then it became my fault it happened,my fault everything happened,I became the root of all evil in his life.

Looking back I know exactly what was happening;his werewolf gene becoming dominant and trying to attack my vampire side,Heaths human side keeping it only verbal for the time being. I still can't bring myself to blame Heath for the things he did and said in that time or for ignoring me during his me,I didnt let him off easy in those arguments but he didnt have full control, the werewolf side was there my own predatory senses,I knew how he felt,how the animal side would battle you for control,my hunger and bloodlust meeting his ingrained nature to protect against fact that it was likely he never would have changed without me becoming a vampire didnt help still didn't end on good terms though.

FLASHBACK

"HEATH,OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR.I'M NOT PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME "

"Leah..."

I turned around and stared his uncle down as he approached me up the driveway.

"No,I get it,you're his uncle and you're trying to protect him but I'm his girlfriend and I know hes not sick,so ."

I stressed each word,spat them out like the venom that pooled in my mouth.I could feel it,something different around the house was kicking my vampire senses into overdrive and preparing me to attack.I needed to attack,everything in my body screamed at me to do it.

I took a second to contemplate how ridiculous this scene must look,not that there was anyone around,the rain had driven them all inside.A 16-year-old girl and a 30-something well respected doctor having a showdown in a garden,in the rain.

"I am sick"

I wheeled around,having never heard the door pull open.

"Heath..." He looked like hell and yet better than I'd ever seen him all at once.

"Very sick...because of you and your stupid-"

"HEATH" his uncle bellowed from behing us. I knew that tone – it was a warning that he needed to shut his mouth and not tell me what he was about to say.

"No she needs to and your fangs have cursed me – do you get that? Because of you,I'm going to be a fucking monster for the rest of my life!"

"How is this on me? What are you even...I cursed you?"

"YEAH,YOU CURSED ME.I'm a werewolf. Dad had the gene and when he found out about me he ran,because he knew what he'd done,made a mini monster that was going to grow up to be just like him.I was fine,I could have been fine,lived normally,never just had to go and get yourself bitten did'nt you ?

"I don't...I don't understand..How did I..."

"You're not the only monster around here now – congratulations. God,it's like you planned it or something. You triggered the gene,the werewolf one I got from dad. When a vampire comes into the area,it kicks know why? So I can PROTECT this town FROM YOU.I'm forced to be a fucking supernatural bodyguard to stop my part human,part vampire,all round freak girlfriend from killing my neighbours! Do you understand now?"

My head was spinning round,not able to withstand the bombardment of news it had received.I'd barely just processed the fact that I was half vampire,now my boyfriend was a werewolf was like a sick dream,it felt like a dream. It was like my body was seperate from my mind.

I could feel myself turning around and pushing his uncle out the way,I could feel the sheets of cold rain attacking my skin and I saw the world pass by but it was like watching a video. My legs ran by themselves and I could conttrol myself. I kept running,I'm still running now,trying to escape Heath,my life,my vampire 's a part of me though,this is how it's always going to be.I'm tired of running.

So there it is ! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but we've been having power cuts and my laptop and internet keep going is the time with no power gave me alot of time to write my ideas down ! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I want to say thank you for all the reviews ! It really helps me to know how you feel about the story,so messages are always welcome .


	14. Author's Note to Readers

Author's note :

Hi readers,

So, so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I don't know if I've mentioned it but we are in the middle of renovating and redecorating the house so things here have been a bit manic. I'm going to take a break from updating in order to write longer chapters and to re-write some of my older stories that I never really got off the ground. I am NOT giving up on the stories and I WILL update in the future. I'm taking a break in order to write the stories so that I can concentrate on more regular updates in the future without having to worry about trying to quickly write chapters in order to get them out.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue reading when the stories are updated later on.

Leah


End file.
